Vampire Thriller
by Mandyapple
Summary: I wanted a good vampire thriller with a strong fem lead so I wrote one
1. Chapter 1

"Katya - grab your mother and hide!" Her father shouted at her before he ran off towards the fighting downstairs. A little girl with long black hair and wide terrified eyes stood stock still, unmoving. Her mother, a frail blonde woman ushered her to follow her. Two figures crashed through the wall and fell to the floor of the study a cloud of debris billowing in their wake. "Papa!" She wanted to shout, but her mouth was not working properly. An impossibly large man with a snarl that was far from human loomed over her father. The man had her father pinned by his fingers, no claws, into the floor.

She heard screaming and realized the sound was coming out of her own mouth. She heard shouting - it was her mother's voice. She was transfixed, she could not make out what was being said because she could not look away. For that thing had ripped open her father's throat and began to make awful sucking sounds that Katya would remember for the rest of her life. Her father, tall handsome and pale was being devoured alive. His golden hair matted and red, his skin torn from his bones. She could not move.

His eery, glowing blue eyes turned up towards her. Katya was aware that her mother was no longer there. Maybe she had run, maybe another one of them had got her too. She glanced from the bloody remains of her father to the crystal eyes now boring into her. She curled up on the floor and covered her face with her hands, expecting the inevitable. But nothing came.

She opened her eyes and the large man was gone. Her father lay in the bloody ruin before her. She fell to her knees and held on to her father's hand, praying that somehow, he would be okay. She held on to him as if he would disappear, even though he already had.


	2. Chapter 2

Many years later

"Officer Katya! Come have a look at this." A broad chested man with a mustache ushered her forward to look at the remains of the latest victim. "Sergeant." She greeted with a tip of her cap. A woman was naked and spread eagle on the bed of the cheap motel. She was covered in blood. Slash wounds on her arms and torso. When she walked the carpet squished under her feet, wet with blood. Katya steeled herself and refused to be sick. "What happened?" She asked.

"You tell me." Gregory Stark, her sergeant asked. She swallowed and took a closer look. "Whoever did this was very calm about it. The wounds aren't random slashes the ones on her arms are very straight, and they aren't that deep. So my guess is the unsub cut her more to scare than to kill. Could be sexual sadism." Walking around the scene she paused. "I would swab for DNA in her.. more personal regions. Even though there isn't ejaculate the bruise marks on her arms look characteristic of a rape victim to me."

"You think whatever did this was human?"

"There isn't anything I can see to suggest it isn't. There's lot of blood, so that means vamps are out. Vampires aren't the only ones who can be monsters."

Greg 's eyes didn't leave the victim, his face revealing nothing. "Go back to headquarters and run a search for anyone in the area with a history of violent sexual attacks. I want anyone in Vancouver who has had sexual assault charges filed against them in the last 5 years. We've already checked with the motel staff for anyone who's checked in. Could be under a false name, but we'll send you the list anyway."

"Yes sir." Only too happy to leave she marched out the door. Breathing in heavily the fresh air. Only bodies she told herself, not people, only bodies. It's the only way she survived.

Later that night she found herself swinging onto a barstool is one of the rougher areas of town and nodded to the barkeep to bring her a beer. She had left her dark curly hair tumbling down and wore black combat boots, dark jeans and a white no-nonsense T shirt. She wore a leather jacket that was more practical than fashionable, as it concealed her magnum .44 beautifully.

The barkeep sloshed a beer in front of her and asked "And how's business going?" With a wink. Gary knows everyone and sometimes knew information about the type of people that came into his bar.

"Hey Gary, it's going allright. How's the bar?"

"Busy as always. Had to break up a brawl earlier, it wasn't pretty." Though Gary was an older man and carried a bit of a beer gut, he still had a wide chest and strong looking body. She didn't know many people that would want to cross him. He leaned in."And why are you really here?" He said quietly, castiong her a sidelong glance.

"Know anything about a prostitute disappearance?" She asked, voice neutral.

"She disappeared, or she was found you mean?"

"Found. Motel not far from here."

"Was it bad?"

She gave him a pointed look. "Bad." She said and tried to control the shudder that whispered down her spine.

"Blonde, blue eyes, freckles, and an aggressive 'friend of hers'."

"Freckles hey? Sounds familiar. Can't put a name to her though. Hmmm" He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

She waited, giving him time to process.

Across the room a patron bellowed. Rude ass. Gary shot her an apologetic glance and then made his way around the bar helping out patrons who needed a refil. As he left a man slid into the empty booth beside her. She paid him no heed as she took a great swig of her beer.

"And what would a nice young lady such as yourself be doing in a place like this?" A voice smooth as silk slithered over her, setting her on edge.

"Meaning?" She countered. Darting a glance in his direction. He was wearing a violet dress shirt and had long golden hair that swept about his face. His face itself was quite attractive, though she would never admit that to anyone. He had a small nose, that would have been feminine on anyone else and sculpted cheeks.

"What would a pretty thing such as yourself be doing in a rough neighbourhood like this?" That voice. "Maybe you need someone to walk you home.. Scare away all the bad guys." He said with a wink.

"Maybe you need to fuck off." She said pointedly and turned back to her beer. Someone to walk me home. Indeed!

"Now, now, I didn't mean anything by it. Or are you already waiting for someone?"

"And why would I be waiting for someone?"

"Usually it is, that when a girl comes to a bar by herself, she is either meeting someone, or she is looking .. for a .. certain type of fun."

Pig. "None of the above, try again."

"You sure it isn't a little of one?" He smirked. " You look like you're looking for trouble."

She turned to him and did a trick her friend had showed her years ago. She looked pointedly at the man and widened her eyes and gave a very slow blink. It is extremely rude, without actually saying anything. It's an excellent non verbal way of saying 'are you fucking serious?'

"Fiery girl aren't you?" He said chuckling.

"Bit of an asshole aren't you?" She replied equally as sweetly. "Why don't you go try those lines on someone they might actually work on?"

He considered her briefly. "You'll do just fine." Was all he said.

Gary had come back and was looking between the two of them hesitantly. "Need a refill sir?" He said, visibly assessing the young man to see if he looked like a trouble maker.

"Thank you kindly, but I'm just heading off." He shot Gary an infuriatingly charming smile and had the nerve to pick up her hand from her lap and kiss the back of it. "Till we meet again, lady." Which will luckily be never, she thought.

"Odd fella. He looked like he was sizing you up for dinner." Gary said with a wink.

"I believe the word is 'asshole', Gary." She said with a grin and mock sincerity.

"Not a friend of yours I take it?"

"Never met him before."

"Anyhow. What I was about to say before. The girl. I think her name started with a K, Kristy or Krystal or something or other. Couldn't tell you if that's her real name though. I remember her cause she came in here dressed in nothing when it was quite cold out, blonde and freckled and all. She came in here a few times on the arms of different gentlemen. I haven't seen her in .. cripes probably a couple weeks now."

"She a regular?"

"Naw but she did come in here every so often. Usually on the arm of some rich guy. Doubt she's a prostitute. More likely an escort."

"Thanks Gary. Appreciate it as always." She paid for her drink and slid an extra twenty on the bar.

"Take care of yourself girl." He bid her farewell with a wink.

"I always do." She replied with a wry smile.

She sauntered down the street, walking to where she parked her car a good distance away from this area of town. She walked like she normally did, head held high, confident long strides. She found that even if she knew more than enough to protect herself if something did happen, women walking alone at night make appetizing targets. She always found that walking confidently instead of walking hunched over and looking around nervously, helped send a 'don't mess with me' signal. Bit against the rules to shoot up some innocent civilian for trying to mug her, even if it would be self defence. Best avoid situations like that if possible.

That is why, when someone grabbed her arm she was not surprised. She fingered the gun in her pocket and took off the safety. She looked down her nose at the man from the bar. "Can I HELP you?" She asked loudly, making it very clear she wanted him to piss off.

He looked into her eyes and it felt.. It felt like she was slipping. The best way she could describe it was she felt like she was slipping. Not her feet, but her mind. Her mind was whispering that he didn't look like he was going to hurt her. That he looked sincere as he gave her an ugly smile. She noticed how attractive he was. The dangerous air about him sent waves of heat through her. She wanted him.

No. That was ridiculous. Why would she suddenly want someone she disliked so severely a moment ago? It didn't make sense. She gripped the magnum so tightly she felt her knuckles turn white. Her nails bit into her skin in the fist she made around the gun. All the while he smiled down on her, knowing the internal war she raged inside. She was frozen. She couldn't move. The voice in her head whispered pleasantly that the more she tried to fight, the worse it would get. She believed it. Still she fought. And the more she fought the more he smiled.

Without moving her arm from his grasp she took care to keep her confused expression in place as she broke his control over her and slammed her knee into his groin. His eyes widened as he dropped. He let out a grunt as he fell to the ground. What the fuck was he?

He snarled, and revealed very pointy, very sharp canines. His eyes shone jewel blue. Ah. She thought. Vampire. Without pausing to extract her gun she shot a hole through her pocket. She hit a shoulder. She hit his chest. Blood seeped out but that didn't slow him down. He lunged for her and she clocked him with a hook from her left hand. He shook it off and charged like a raging bull. She shot out his knee caps. He crumpled. Reaching for her. Getting up off the ground. She turned tail and ran. Another man, dressed in similar clothing and equally as pale stepped out onto the sidewalk. He did not look happy. Fangs glinted in the moonlight as he growled at her. He actually growled at her. Like an animal. She shot for his heart. She fired her last couple of rounds into his chest. And ran like hell. Fast. They were damn fast. Was all she thought as one of them easily caught up with her and wrapped an arm around her throat.

Now, before you learn how to fight, you learn how to defend yourself. And the first thing you learn is that when someone tries to choke you, you aren't supposed to struggle. The more you struggle to get free the more access you give them to tighten their grip on your throat and cut off your air supply. What you're supposed to do is make a vicious double chin which will give you an extra inch or two of breathing room, and make it impossible for them to choke you.

Thus, as she felt an arm sneak up to catch her throat, she tucked in her chin giving herself several double chins. She stopped him from cutting off her air supply and kicked out a leg behind her. Trick number two, in a self defence situation, always go for the groin. Always. He let out a stream of colourful curses and sagged, dragging her with down with him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a fist and a flash of golden hair. The last thing she remembered before passing out was thinking. 'Fuck.'


	3. Chapter 3

She woke stripped down her underwear with her wrists chained above her head. She was in a red room with a giant black bed and shelves of metal instruments. Shit, she thought. Next to her was a vacant set of handcuffs dangling from the ceiling and the girl who she supposed had been their occupant lay sprawled across the bed, groaning softly. Her wrists and ankles were shackled to the bed and blood welled along one arm and dribbled on the floor. She had a head of chesnut hair that fell about her face and her eyes were red rimmed. She was dressed scantily and scars crisscrossed across her body. She had the wrist of a junkie and red X's lead up the arm closest to her. The girl looked at Katya, and there was a look of such hopelessness in her eyes that she would have gone to her, had she not been shackled too.

A man strode into the room with brown hair and jewel blue eyes. He snarled and showed fangs. He hissed at her, and she met his gaze steadily. She did not blink, or turn away. She retreated into that cool place of detachment that she used when dealing with her worst cases. Do not show fear. Calm your heart rate. She breathed in. and out.

He snarled at her baring those fangs again and hissed at her that she would be next. She smiled at that, because for them to switch places, he would have to unshackle her, and she was already trying to come up with the quickest way to cause him the most pain.

Her smile evidently troubled him. "Amused are we? Then what happens next is your fault, and you will follow suit."

She looked coldly down at him. "Those are a cowards words, nothing done by your hand can be any fault but your own."

"Have it your way." She did not like the way he smiled at her. He laid down on his side beside the girl. He fondled her breast roughly and drew his hand lower, watching Katya the entire time. Her face remained expressionless as she steeled her gaze and forced herself not to scream.

He bared his fangs and bit down on her neck and when she cried out, Katya was deeply disturbed that she did not know if it was a cry from pain, or pleasure, or both. Blood spilled on the carpet and his face looked like that of an animal. She was bleeding badly.

The girl lay sprawled across the sheets looking like a lover satisfied.

He unchained her from the bed and scooped her up in his arms and put her hands back in the manacles over her head, matching the position Katya was in. She looked sleepy and … drugged. She looked like that bite had given her some kind of high.

Upon closer examination Beth discovered her neck and wrists to be a mess of nasty half healed bites and scars. A vampire junkie?

That was when he turned his attention towards her. She stared into his eyes as he uncuffed her hands. Looking down at her hands to rub them, she noticed that he was hard and ready to go again. Curious, but she would have to think about this particular ability a bit later.

"You are going to let me do the same thing to you, or I will start using those beautiful tools on the walls. Clear?"

"Crystal." She said evenly. He took as step towards her and leaned in to kiss her. Hating herself for it she returned the kiss, though he made it unpassionately rough and violent, not to mention sloppy. It felt a little like kissing a golden retriever as he crushed his lips to hers. Thinking him thoroughly distracted she fisted her hands in his hair and drew him in closer. He thought for passion. She had other plans.

She smashed his head on her knee and kneed him in the groin for all her worth. He shrieked and blood spilled from his ruined nose. She took one manacle off the bed post and stood on his chest to prevent his escape. She chained his wrist to the bedpost and was excited to discover that the grey shiny metal, silver presumably, burned his wrist, forcing him to keep it in a way that minimized skin contact. His face was a snarling mass, hardly recognizable, and definitely not human. Where he accidentally brushed the metal against his wrist the skin blistered and singed. Handy. Weakness for silver?

"Now. Be a good boy, and tell me where my clothes are, or I will be forced to use these instruments on _you_." She spoke sweetly and smiled at him a most unpleasant smile.

He spat at her.

"Very well.." She took a knife from the table and held it against his throat, letting it cut into the skin just enough to draw a little blood. "Still don't believe me?"

"My clothes. Where can I find them." She smiled again and pressed that blade a little deeper. Her goodwill and patience had been completely used up for the day.

He spat and coughed up red. Good. Asshole.

She spotted them at the far corner of the room. A pile of neatly folded clothes sat just inside the door. How convenient. "Thank you." She said sweetly to the snarling animal at her feet. She strode over to the wall of horror and made a show of selecting a tool. She took down a knife. She steeled herself, retreated into that cold unfeeling place. And she took off his head. The girl who was chained and whimpering screamed at her.

She put her back to the wall and donned her clothes. She stuck the knife through her belt loop and strode out the door.


End file.
